The Keion-bu Would Like To Battle!
by Redler Red7
Summary: A group of young and bright trainers take on the Pokemon League. A Collection of K-on/Pokemon AU headcanons loosely organized into a story. Enjoy if you can! Reviews appreciated! [Action, Adventure, Friendship, AU]


**It was a bad idea to start work on this at the tail end of June. The last part of the Three Sided Coin marathon might end up getting posted first week of July again. Oh well. Here's the story. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

_**5 years ago…**_

Azusa stared at her father's Scyther as he cut a path through the tall grass for her.

She'd been given an errand by her mother—just a simple delivery to a shopkeeper from a neighboring village. It normally would take three hours to walk to her destination and another three hours to return. However, Azusa didn't like the idea of a six hour round-trip just to hand-deliver a package. So, she'd decided to take a shortcut through a small woodland trail that would cut her travel time by half. Most people didn't use it since the woods between her hometown and the next town over was frequented by many strong wild Pokemon. She wasn't worried, though. Her father's Scyther was stronger.

He was called Mustang. Azusa had known the large bug Pokemon since she was little—well, _littler_. Her father used to tell her stories about how Mustang had been one of his most reliable Pokemon back when he was still participating in their region's Pokemon League. Out of the many teams of six he had trained, only Mustang and two others had remained. The rest, he had given away to friends or released back into the wild.

Mustang himself was rather intimidating. He had blades for arms, both of them razor sharp and easily longer than she was tall. The way he moved was graceful and precise. There was the sense that he had the discipline and control to cut a single blade of grass without ever disturbing the grass around it. He was a fine guardian for a child that had no Pokemon of her own. Even more so since said child looked no older than six, much to that child's chagrin—truth be told, she was actually nine.

Mustang stopped walking and eyed the tall grass warily. It took a step back and gestured for Azusa to do that same.

"What's up?" Azusa asked, crouching down and peeking from behind the green mantis.

Half a dozen black wolf pups stalked out into the open, surrounding them in a loose semi-circle. They bared their teeth and growled menacingly. Two larger, scarier wolves followed after them, analyzing them with predatory eyes. A litter of juvenile poochyena accompanied by mightyena—likely the pups' parents.

Azusa felt her blood freeze in her veins. She'd seen enough documentaries to know that the entire pack would rush her down at the same time if she tried to run. Standing her ground would buy her some time to live but not much. Thankfully, that's where her insectoid companion would help her.

"Uh… Mustang…?" she muttered, shooting the Scyther a hopeful stare.

Mustang did not look back or even reply. Instead, he lowered his stance, pointing on of his arm-blades at the pack, raising the other behind him. Time seemed to freeze for just a moment as he and the pack stared each other down.

Azusa held her breath.

In a flash, the poochyena all lunged at them and Mustang moved to intercept. With a green and white blur, the pups were thrown back, completely outmatched in power and speed by Mustang. They struggled to get back up, stalking back into the grass as they did so. In a single swing, the litter had been dealt with. Now, all that was left were two mightyena that had held back and watched the poochyena be defeated.

Mustang once again took his fighting stance, one blade held low, the other held high.

The mightyena glared at Mustang in anger but begrudgingly followed their pups back into the grass. The wolves could sense that Mustang was too strong for them and wisely backed off.

Azusa waited a few moments after they'd been left alone before releasing the breath she was holding. Relief flooded her system as whatever tension in her limbs drained out of them. She fell to her knees.

"That was a False Swipe, wasn't it?" Azusa asked Mustang, to which he nodded. "I was wondering why those poochyena were still able to stand. Did you want me to catch one of them?" The Scyther nodded again. She averted her gaze in response. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to move."

Mustang did not nod this time but simply stared at her, cocking his head to the side. Azusa couldn't tell what he was thinking but she had a feeling the Pokemon was silently judging her. Mustang then jerked his head pointedly towards the tall grass and began walking once more—a signal to resume their journey.

Azusa sighed and stood back up. She continued following the Scyther.

* * *

_**4 years ago…**_

On the way home from school, Azusa encountered a Meowth. It was a frail, little thing—though it had some mettle. She knew the alleys around her neighborhood had a lot of very territorial strays and this Meowth wasn't one of them. It probably encountered one of them given the state it was in. Still, though, it had managed to walk away with only a few cuts and bruises. That was rare, by most accounts. It was either very lucky or very tough.

"Hey, little fella'," she said, kneeling in front of the Meowth.

It stared at her warily, looking ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Do you know what this is?" she continued, pulling out a pokeball. The red and white ball had sat empty and unused in her bag since the day she bought it two years ago.

Recognition flashed in the Meowth's eyes and it crouched down, looking ready to fight. It's eyes twitched and lips curled into what seemed like a wry smile. Azusa smiled as well. This Meowth had probably fought and evaded other trainers before. It was anticipating her trying to catch it.

Had Azusa been any other trainer, and had she encountered this Meowth on any other day, she would have sent out a Pokemon to weaken it. But no. Azusa had none of her own. She couldn't catch it the normal way.

Thankfully, she didn't need to. This Meowth was already weak. She had a weak Pokemon, a clear shot, and a feeling—a very lucky feeling.

Azusa raised her arm behind her and snapped it around, throwing the ball just like her father taught her. Meowth moved to dodge but wasn't quite quick enough, stumbling in surprise when the ball hit its leg mid-jump.

* * *

_**3 years ago…**_

Azusa stomped her feet. "What do you _mean _I can't go on a Pokemon journey yet!? I'm already eleven years old! I've seen kids _half my age_ running around, going on adventures!"

Her father looked apologetic but her mother remained stern. "The routes around town have gotten really dangerous, dear. You'll need a Pokemon a lot stronger than a sassy house cat."

Both Azusa and her Meowth bristled at this. "Senya's penty strong!" The cat meowed in agreement.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Can she single-handedly defend you from a pack of Mightyena like the one you encountered two years ago?"

Their collective scowls deepened. "No fair! Mustang's probably in the high eighties in level. Senya's barely level ten."

"Then you better close that gap. I'm not letting you go on some crazy journey on your own until I know you're ready."

"But—"

"No buts!"

Azusa's voice died in her throat while Senya's hissed aggressively, back arched and fur standing on end. She had the hold the cat Pokemon back from attacking her mother. Senya begrudgingly relented, joining Azusa in glaring at the floor.

"Honey, let's negotiate this," her father then said, his tone reasonable. "Unless her Meowth starts fighting the very Pokemon we're trying to protect them against, she won't level up. Giving them an ultimatum like this is only going to put them in more danger."

"She's. Not. _Ready_," her mother insisted.

"You don't know that. None of us know that. I'm not about to deprive her of an experience thousands of children get to experience because _you _made assumptions. And she's right here. You wanna tell her she's not ready? Look her in the eyes and say so—see if that'll put out the fire in her eyes."

Her mother turned to Azusa and Azusa hardened her expression. "I want this, mother."

Her mother's gaze was intense but so was Azusa's. She practically feel their clash of wills electrify the air around them. Beside her, Senya climbed up her shoulder to join her in staring back at her mother.

"It's a leap of faith, darling. I have faith in our daughter. Do you?"

"Of course I do," her mother snapped, still not taking her eyes off of Azusa. "But it's not blind faith. If she's doing this, I want her to succeed."

"Just give her a chance. That's all I ask."

Her mother closed her eyes and nodded, releasing a heavy sigh. "I'll defer to your judgement on this. Just make sure she doesn't come back in a stretcher. Or worse."

The woman began walking out of the room, leaving Azusa with her father.

"Thanks," Azusa muttered, feeling unexpectedly light headed upon her mother leaving. How long had she been holding her breath? "What's the plan?" she then asked, turning to her father.

"There's a gym in the nearest city. I'll fly you there on Riza and you'll live there for a year. If you can defeat the gym before your year is up, you're free to go on your adventure. If not…" Her father trailed off, deciding not to finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Azusa knew enough to infer what would happen.

Azusa bowed low, her Meowth mimicking the action. "I won't disappoint you!"

Her father laughed, ruffling her hair. "You won't," he said. "Regardless of how this goes."

* * *

_**2 years ago…**_

Azusa walked through the woodland path with her hands in her pockets. A scowl marred her face and a murky haze covered her eyes. Senya padded beside her, covered in cuts and bruises but in far better condition than how she was when she'd been caught. She was similarly dejected—and for the same reason.

Their year was almost up and they'd still not defeated the city's gym.

The gym had them at a steep disadvantage. It was focused towards steel-type Pokemon which resisted most of Senya's attacks. Even with the Gym Leader only using three of his weakest Pokemon against her, she couldn't overcome the hurdle posed by Senya's attacks barely registering to them. The Aron in particular was also rock type which meant it could shrug off even the most powerful claw swipe or bite that Senya could throw at it.

What made it even more difficult was the fact that Senya had far out-leveled all of the weaker Pokemon found near the city, to the point that training with them would yield no experience progress. At the same time, Senya wasn't quite high level enough to fight the Pokemon that lived deeper into the wilderness.

No. She wouldn't be defeating the gym by overlevelling her Meowth.

There were other strategies, of course. One suggestion her father gave her early on was catching more Pokemon, particularly ones that were strong against steel types.

There weren't a lot of those.

The wilderness to the east of the city had mostly normal, flying, and bug-type Pokemon. The cave to the west had mostly Zubat and Geodude. None of those were particularly good against steel. The river that ran north to south through the wilderness had some water-types as well but all she was really able to catch with her old rod was Magikarp—and she didn't really have the patience to train a Magikarp into a Gyarados.

It wasn't to say she didn't catch more Pokemon. At the moment, she had a team comprised of a Zubat, Spinarac, and Zigzagoon that she'd been training up to Senya's level. It was slow going.

She released a sigh as she stopped walking. Her eyes refocused on a Shroomish that had waddled out of a bush onto the trail back into the city. It stared at her in surprise, obviously not expecting to see a human on the rarely-traveled footpath.

Without even needing to give an order, Senya pounced on the Shroomish. Much to the Shroomish's credit, it managed to dodge out of the way. It hopped on its stubby little legs, looking pumped up for a fight. Cute, Azusa thought to herself.

"Keep it conscious," she ordered her Meowth.

Senya did as she said, hitting the Shroomish with only as many consecutive claw swipes as necessary to weaken it.

The Shroomish retaliated by shaking violently, releasing a large cloud of spores. Senya started lolling to the side, taking stumbling steps just to stay standing.

Azusa eyed the Shroomish and wondered if that was a deliberate move or if it was simply its ability, Effect Spore. Either way, it was making Senya drowsy. She needed to end this quick before her Meowth lost consciousness.

She dug her pockets for a pokeball and threw it.

* * *

_**1 year ago…**_

"I've beaten my fifth gym now, dad!" Azusa beamed at the screen. The large Persian at her side purred with similar satisfaction. "Just three more and I get to challenge the Elite Four!"

"That's great, dear! I'm so proud of you."

"Senya's probably in the high thirties at this point," she said, scratching behind Senya's ear. "Ranko and Hikari are in the same range. Hibike and the others aren't too far behind."

"Remember, you still need fire coverage. There's a gym in the next city and both your Breloom and Starmie are weak against its primary type."

"Dad. Ranko's part fighting. Bug will deal neutral damage to her. I can also teach her Fire Punch and I still have Hibike for flying coverage."

"Either way, you should get a fire type. You'll want a good ranged attacker anyway, since you seem keen on keeping your Persian, Breloom, and Golbat permanently on your team. Your Starmie is strong, yes, but if you ever encounter a physical wall that resists Starmie's coverage, you'll be in trouble."

Azusa pouted. "Fiiine. I'll fly back to that one city with the ghost-type gym. I saw some fire type Pokemon in the abandoned tower there."

"It's just advice, dear. I'm not forcing you to do it."

"No, but the advice is good. I can't really deny that. Anyway…"

The video call moved on to other topics not pertaining to her quest to take on the Pokemon League.

* * *

_**1 month ago…**_

Azusa yawned and got out of bed, stretching as she did so. Her Pokemon Center room was the same as it was when she had fallen asleep. With one exception. There was a safari ball on the table with a little note placed next to it.

_"Dear Azusa. You've defeated all eight gyms in our region now. Your mother and I are both extremely proud of you. There's one last hurdle you need to overcome before you can say you took on the Pokemon League and won. That being said, the elite four are no joke. We thought you'd appreciate whatever help you can get. Consider this an early birthday present."_

Azusa found herself grinning as she put down the note and picked up the safari ball. From within the translucent green pattern at the top of the ball, she could see a familiar looking mantis looking up at her.

"Mustang!" she cried, letting out the Scyther and moving to hug it before being stopped by her own shock. Mustang began glowing an almost blinding white.

Right before her eyes, the Scyther had evolved into a scizor.

"This was always dad's plan, wasn't it?" Azusa breathed, examining the now red mantis. His scythes had turned into razor sharp claws and its carapace had gained a metallic sheen. His eyes still had the same stoic steadiness it used to have, though. "He always planned to give you to me—have you evolve."

Mustang nodded. Then he knelt before her, as if he were a knight swearing fealty to his charge. Azusa liked the sound of that, actually. She was a princess while Mustang was her gallant knight and bodyguard—he even had the shiny metal armor. It'd be perfect.

Azusa giggled. "I'm looking forward to fighting with you, Mustang. Return." She pointed the safari ball at the mantis, calling it back into its pokeball.

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

Azusa leaned on the railing as she looked toward the horizon. It wasn't a familiar view. She saw none of the small towns that dotted her region's blanket of deciduous forests. Instead, she saw heavily urbanized clusters surrounded by sparse woodlands and shrubbery.

The HQ for her region's Pokemon League was situated on a high plateau. The process of getting to it involved climbing up an obstacle course the seemed to have formed within the plateau itself. Boulders needed to be pushed. Strong wild Pokemon needed to be fended off. It was an arduous trek.

But well worth it.

Azusa was lucky she'd taken on the Pokemon League when she did—or unlucky, depending on how she looked at it. The current Elite Four and Champion were ready to step down from their positions. As such, every Gym Leader from the two regions overseen by Pokemon League, in addition to any trainers hoping to test their mettle, had been invited to participate in a tournament. The top five were to become the new Elite Four and Champion for the foreseeable future.

Azusa didn't want to take the position of Champion. It was rare that people did. Most trainers simply wanted eight badges and their name on the Hall of Fame. Azusa was one of them. She could already imagine in. The name _Azusa Nakano_ in shining lights. No one would stop her from achieving that goal.

"Oh, you're new. Just finished the Victory Road challenge?"

Azusa blinked when she noticed someone had exited from the door behind her: a girl with chocolate eyes, a kind smile, and chestnut hair tied into a ponytail. Azusa bowed slightly and greeted her. "Hello. I'm Azusa Nakano. Yes, I just got out of the cave."

The girl giggled. "I'd say it's more of a cavern but that's just me. My name's Ui Hirasawa. I'm not participating in the tournament but my sister and her friends are." She looked towards the Victory Road exit. "They're still in there," she said with mild worry. She sighed. "I hope they haven't gotten lost. The tournament starts tomorrow."

Azusa winced. She had entered Victory Road the previous day and the maze-like cavern had completely turned her around. It took her over twenty four hours to stumble out of the place. Her plan to arrive two days early and spend the first day resting and the next day observing her competition had been completely shot.

"Say… I know you're not participating, but do you still battle?" Azusa asked, eyeing the pokeballs on Ui's belt.

Ui smiled at her, still kindly, almost intimidatingly so. "I'm not as good as my sister but I do battle from time to time." There was an underlying steel to her voice that wasn't there before. "There are rooms in the building made specifically for Pokemon battles."

Azusa cocked her head. "Care to take me there?"

"With pleasure."

The battle rooms were bare and circular. On the floor was a rectangle with a pokeball symbol at the center and two smaller rectangles on either side of the bigger one. Azusa and Ui stood on those smaller rectangles.

"Gonna set any ground rules or will it be anything-goes?" Azusa asked, running her fingers over the pokeballs on her belt.

Ui took a pokeball from her own belt, muttering as she rubbed over its translucent red top. "Hmm… How about this? Teams of three, only one Pokemon on the field at once, and no direct attacks on the trainer. Otherwise, yes, anything goes."

"Sounds good," Azusa said, picking out Senya's ball. "On the count of three?"

"Three!" Ui suddenly shouted, sending out a Corsola. "Stealth Rock!"

Azusa found herself grinning. "Fake-Out!" she cried, sending out her own Persian.

The moment she materialized, Senya brought down two paws hard on top of the Corsola's head, cancelling the entry hazards it was about to set-up. The coral pokemon teetered, blinking its daze away. It snapped out of it quickly.

"Kou, use Surf!"

"U-turn, Senya," Azusa then ordered, already throwing out her replacement pokemon. The Persian made a quick retreating slash at the Corsola before Azusa's Breloom appeared to tank the wave of water. "Ranko! Mach Punch, Spore, Bullet Seed!"

"Explosion!"

Before Azusa could tell the Breloom to stop, Ranko lunged forward and delivered a right hook with a blunt red claw. She was about to follow up with a burst of sleep spores when Corsola began to glow.

Azusa covered her face and averted her eyes as the Corsola blew up, a wave of pressurized steam hitting her so hard that she stumbled back. When the room cleared, both her Breloom and Ui's Corsola were unconscious on the floor.

Azusa smiled wryly and shook her head. "Sorry about that, Ranko," she said, recalling Ranko back into her pokeball. She looked up to see Ui doing the same to her own pokemon. "That was dirty, making the start so sudden like that."

"We _did _agree that anything goes," Ui replied with a giggle. "I will say, though. You're quite ruthless. You went for the throat pretty much as soon as the battle began."

Azusa shrugged. "I'm not very good at wars of attrition and my Pokemon aren't either."

"Makes sense." Ui pulled out another pokeball. "I have two more."

"Alright."

This time, they both threw their pokeballs at the same time. Senya came out, already swinging another Fake-Out. A Bisharp came from Ui's pokeball, taking the hit to the face without even flinching. Both Azusa and Senya's eyes widened, realizing what a terrible mistake they must have made. Ui smiled.

"Zan, use Revenge!"

The Bisharp took a step, planted its feet firmly on the ground, and threw a vicious straight punch, immediately knocking out Senya. Now Azusa only had one Pokemon left. In one move, Ui had turned an even battle into her favor.

Azusa sighed and recalled her Persian. "You know, you're pretty ruthless yourself. That was a decisive victory."

"I haven't won yet."

"No. I suppose you haven't."

With her hand once again hovering over her belt, Azusa began analyzing what Pokemon she could send out that would be able to take out both Ui's Bisharp and her possible third Pokemon. She knew Hikari was out since Starmie were part psychic and Bisharp were dark. For the same reason, Ran was also out—Chandelure were ghost type. Hibike, her Crowbat, wouldn't work either since all of his moves were either resisted or completely nullified by Bisharp's steel type. She had no choice.

"Mustang, you're up!"

The Scizor landed in low stance, ready to move at a moment's notice. It did not look back at Azusa as its head twitched from side to side and its wings whirred to life. The two red steel types circled each other.

Ui frowned as she eyed the Scizor. She began walking, following behind her Bisharp. "This one's not yours, is it?"

Azusa joined Mustang in circling their opponents, smiling wryly at Ui. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. But I had a hunch. His name doesn't feel like he's yours and he holds himself a little bit differently to your Persian and Breloom. That, and you seemed a little reluctant to send him out. Is he a family pokemon?"

Azusa pursed her lips and nodded.

"Figured as much. Zan here used to be my mother's—he helped around the garden a lot."

Azusa chuckled. "Oh yeah? Same here with Mustang. Back when he was just a scyther, he was really good at—Brick Break!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The Bisharp moved like a blur, nimbly jumping around Mustang and slashing him from his blindspot. Mustang, being part steel and naturally resilient, was able to take the hit without much trouble. He retaliated by jabbing his pincers in the middle of the Bisharp's chest, right between the two blades protruding out of it. The Bisharp fell to its knees.

"Finish him off!"

Before Azusa could even finish her sentence, the Bisharp's fist shot up and connected a sucker punch to Mustang's chin. The Scizor reeled back a step before planting his feet and righting himself. Again, he retaliated with another Brick Break, this time in the form of a sharp chop down onto Bisharp's head. The blade pokemon collapsed before him.

Ui let out a small laugh as she recalled her unconscious Bisharp. "That was smart. You knew Zan was extremely weak to fighting type attacks."

Azusa smiled proudly. "I'm surprised he still managed to get one more attack in, though. I expected him to go down in one hit."

"So did I. But I'm glad he stood long enough for that last Sucker Punch. Because I know your Scizor's been weakened and that fire is extremely effective against it."

Azusa's smile faded and Ui sent out her third and final pokemon: a Torkoal.

"Let's see how he fares against Kota here."

Azusa suppressed a frown. Being pure fire type, the tortoise Pokemon would be able to resist all of the attacks Mustang specialized in. That wasn't even accounting for its innate physical defense. She'd need to think this thr—

Mustang rushed forward like a bullet, slamming its metallic claws against Ui's Torkoal.

_Or…_ she could also just follow Mustang's lead…

Azusa resisted the urge to groan as Mustang once again decided to take things into its own hands. Or claws, she supposed. Weren't badges supposed to ensure obedience in Pokemon? She had all eight. Where was the obedience?

"Kota, use Overheat!"

Oh, whatever. She could still make it work. Mustang was doing what she would have made him do anyway.

"Endure it!"

With Mustang so close, there was no time for him to dodge out of the way. A plume of white smoke erupted from the Torkoal's shell and an explosive ball of fire shot out of its mouth. It hit Mustang at point-blank range, immediately expanding into ten-meter sphere that turned the room into a furnace. The flame was too bright and hot. Azusa needed to look away and cover her face.

"Mustang!" she cried, voice barely carrying through the sound of the raging inferno before her. "Hang in there and use Reversal! Please!"

As the fires began subsiding, there was the sharp sound of metal striking stone. Azusa uncovered her face and let out a breath of wry joy and relief. Ui's Torkoal was lying limp on its back, clearly unconscious, while Mustang knelt right next to it, breathing heavily, his exoskeleton simmering so hot that he was literally glowing and smoking.

Mustang looked back at her and cocked his head expectantly. Azusa chuckled, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "My dad's a madman if that's the way he trained you," she muttered, pointing Mustang's pokeball at him. In the brief moment before he dematerialized back into the ball, Azusa saw him roll his eyes. "And I guess _I'm_ a little mad myself," she then admitted, looking down at Mustang through the translucent green of the safari ball. "Amazing work, Mustang."

"That was a good battle, Azusa," Ui said, pulling Azusa's attention back to her. She was approaching, recalling her fallen Torkoal as she walked. "It's rare that I get action like that since normally my sister does the battling. This was a fun treat. Thank you very much." She offered a hand.

Azusa's eyes darted from Ui's smile to the offered hand and back again. She smiled as well, shaking the offered hand. "It was fun for me too. If your sister's half as good as you then I can't wait to face her in the tournament."

"I'm sure she'll say the same." Ui's smile slowly faded and she sighed, releasing Azusa's hand. "Speaking of which, I should check if they've gotten out of Victory Road yet. I'm actually starting to get worried they won't arrive in time to qualify for the tournament."

"They'll show. Try not to worry too much about it."

"I'll try." She began walking away. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"See you later, then."

With a wave goodbye, Azusa watched Ui disappear behind the door. Then, she was left alone in the arena, with its hot, humid air and floor marred by scratches and scorch marks. No one was with her except her Pokemon who were as tired as she was.

That was a really close battle, Azusa thought quietly to herself. And she nearly lost. To think, Ui wasn't even participating in the tournament. How much better were the people who _were _participating?

She left the room and made for the front desk. She wanted to sign up for the tournament, take a hot shower, maybe eat some dinner, and collapse into a nice soft bed. Hopefully the Pokemon League HQ had the accommodations for the latter three.

* * *

_**Character Bio**_

**Azusa Nakano** (14 yrs. old)

A bright and competitive trainer that fights with as much ruthless efficiency as her current skill level allows her. Always looking to improve.

**Current Team:**

Senya/Persian (lvl.62)  
Naughty Nature  
Ability: Technician  
Senya was caught as a Meowth in Azusa's hometown and is the first Pokemon Azusa owned. She is an agile and mischievous fighter, owing to her naturally weak defenses and physical strength. She makes use of sneak attacks and dirty tricks to give her teammates openings while she retreats back out of the line of fire.

Ranko/Breloom (lvl.67)  
Quirky Nature  
Ability: Technician  
Caught as a particularly nimble Shroomish, Ranko enjoys the position of being physically the strongest Pokemon in Azusa's team—at least until Mustang joined. That being said, she hits hard and fast and is quite proud of it. Out of all of Azusa's Pokemon, she enjoys battling the most

Mustang/Scizor (lvl.84)  
Serious Nature  
Ability: Technician  
Originally owned by Azusa's father, Mustang is the strongest Pokemon on her team by a wide margin. And easily the most experienced. He is also the Pokemon that has been with Azusa the longest despite only recently becoming part of Azusa's team. He knows her well enough to anticipate her orders before they're even uttered.

Hikari/Starmie (lvl.64)  
Quiet Nature  
Ability: Natural Cure  
(_Not shown in chapter)_

Hibiki/Crobat (lvl.57)  
Gentle Nature  
Ability: Inner Focus  
(_Not shown in chapter)_

Ran/Chandelure (lvl.58)  
Quiet Nature  
Ability: Flash Fire  
(_Not shown in chapter)_

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Nearly 2k words of this chapter is just the fight scene at the end. I don't know whether to be impressed or frustrated that its so long.**

**Anyways, I've had ideas for a Pokemon AU for a long time now. I know Spywi wrote one a few years ago but at least two more popped up in the K-on discord since then. I've taken various aspects of all of them and incorporated them into this AU.**

**I can't wait to write the rest of HTT. Yui chapter is up next!**

… **after I get the next chapter of Three Sided Coin done, of course…**


End file.
